Devil's Lullaby
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Instead at her every pull he pushed back harder, like nothing had happened. Like they were still in the BUS and she was still his trainee and Skye missed that. She missed that a lot. She missed being able to let go and be herself, be that girl from the van that took no shit and believed informations were to be shared. Now it was all protocols and secrets and hide your feelings.


_**A/N: So Ves and I really hell bend on that smut thing and when she came to me with an amazing prompt I couldn't say no. It took a few days but I promise it's SO worth it! This story takes place in the same 'verse 'Kiss n' Tell' (chapter from Dirty Minds Think Alike) is written in and it takes place after 'Bigger' but before 'What's In A Name'. I went with that verse because I know how much you loved it! Song to listen to while reading? Devil's Lullaby by Lizzy Pattinson is the way to go, unknown but trust me.**_

* * *

 **You shed the box, check the locks,**

 **Go to every length to cover up the traces**

 **And conceal the evidence**

 **Suffocate your desires hold your breath**

 **In your dreams it's so easy to forget**

 **Devil's Lullaby ~ Lizzy Pattinson**

* * *

"I'll give you anything," He says cockily and he's not in place to make deals. She has him tied to a chair after all. "If you give me one night." She laughs harshly landing another punch to his ribs to shut him up, she knows what he's playing, what he's trying to do and she doesn't feel up for it today. The wind is knocked out of his lungs but other than that Ward recovers quickly.

This is a travesty and she knows. He didn't even put up a fight when the SHIELD team caught him, it was almost like he wanted to be here. Skye had had given up trying to work him out, one moment he blew hot, the other he blew cold and you never knew if he was going to help you or turn on you. Which was their biggest problem, really. Grant Ward worked for himself now and he bowed down to no one, quite the opposite actually, it seemed like everyone bowed down to him somehow.

"Anything?" She taunted circling around him, smirking, her eyes locking on the camera in the corner of the room. His offer was tempting, Skye had been after Quinn for months. He had resurfaced a year ago and was up to his old tricks. To say Skye wanted his head on a silver platter would be the understatement of the century. Ward seemed to be the only one that knew where their resident asshole was hiding. Even May's connections had yield nothing.

"Anything." He repeated and Skye was so very tempted. One part of her really wanted the information while another more sadistic one wanted to give him that night. The memory of that night in that dark alley still burned into her mind, and she had a feeling it would never fade. Maybe it was the unresolved sexual tension between them, that was still in place, or maybe it was the thought of the forbidden, but a dark part of her yearned for him like that. His cruel smile made her want it even more.

"Quinn's location." Her words were soft but firm and she leans closer to him, their lips only a breath away. "As soon as the information checks out I'll give you what you want."

* * *

"Are you really gonna sleep with him?" Lincoln was right behind her as soon as she stepped out of the interrogation room and it took everything in her not to slap him. It wasn't that she didn't like him, he was a nice guy and proved to be not only a good friend but a good partner slash love too. The whole thing was starting to get to her because no matter how much she pretended everything was normal it wouldn't come true. They could go into a hundred more dates, and watch a hundred more movies and make out double that but Skye would never get that piece of her back. She's never be that carefree and innocent girl anymore. Skye just needed to let go but she didn't know how. The only person she ever trusted enough to do that was Ward and he proved to her once more why she shouldn't.

It wasn't that he'd turn on her, he kept true to the promise he made to her a long time ago. But Ward wanted something from her she wasn't sure she could give. Skye could feel it in the way he touched her, even when they were in that disgusting alley it felt like he was taking more care of her than any other person did for her before. She hated it, she absolutely loathed that feeling because she didn't want him to give her that, she didn't want him to have a heart after all. It was easier if she pretended he was an evil bastard and nothing more.

"Course not." She lied through her teeth and left the conversation there, allowing him no room to discuss it farther. "ICE him and drop him off somewhere far away." She instructed as she locked herself inside her office and away from everything.

* * *

Getting away from SHIELD wasn't hard anymore, Skye had learned that pretty well. Not that anyone checked her comes and goings, came with being May's mini-me, she did things and no one questioned her motives. Finding him wasn't hard either, besides it's not like he'd try to hide. After their fallout Ward had been more cocky and obnoxious than ever. Skye loved it as much as she hated it.

It suited him.

She let herself into his safe house, already shedding clothes as she headed to the bathroom. Fair's fair, she thought, as she stepped into the shower turning on the hot water. He kept his side of the bargain now she had to do the same. Not that she did it with a heavy heart, trusting issues aside, she needed one thing and the only person that could give it to her was Ward.

She needed equality, she needed for the rest of the people around her to treat her like a normal person. Half of them were scared of her Inhuman status and the other half worshipped the ground she walked making her life harder than it should be. With the exception of Ward of course. Nothing touched him anymore, not her sharp tongue, not her insults, she could literally put three bullets through him and he wouldn't even give her the time of the day which reddened the whole thing of shooting him mute. If he wasn't gonna sweat about her resentment then it was no fun.

Grabbing the towel from the hanger right beside the shower door, she wrapped the fluffy fabric around herself and stepped out, making her way to his room. It was ridiculous how much she hated him yet she knew his place like it was her own. Early on that screwed up arrangement she had drew up herself, Skye realised that Ward was like a drug. Once you tried it you couldn't let it go and God knows he was the only one able to make her unravel. Lincoln was nice and all and he always took care of her but even though she came every time they had sex she still felt that... itch... deep within her.

It took her that first night to realise that sweet and slow would never do it for her, not at this time in her life at least. She always had a kinky strike but Skye found that the more responsibilities she took on in real life the less she wanted to think about them sex wise. She yearned for someone to take control and make her come until her voice was gone and her body ached in the best way possible. She yearned to give that control away to someone she knew that could trust and it was annoying that Ward was that someone. 

"You're making a habit out of this." He said as he let a glass of scotch on the bedside table and some years ago Skye would have been startled by his silent entry. "That's what? The fifth time you break into one of my safe houses."

"I needed some time away." She answered downing the drink in one go, letting the umber liquor burn its way down her throat.

"Is that all?" His voice took a knowing tone and Skye knew she wasn't fooling neither one of them.

"Yes." Still she lied as she let the towel drop to ground the leaving her naked. It's not like he hadn't seen it all before. Skye stretched over his soft sheets in a clear invitation and waited for him to take the bate. This game of cat and mouse was a familiar pattern for both of them.

"What is it, Daisy ?" He crawled over her, resting in his hands and knees over her but not touching her. She knew she'd have to beg for that. "Vanilla boy's dick not enough for you?" He taunted and Skye had half a mind to kick him in the nuts for it. No one had the right to taunt her anymore, not even him.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" She shot back with equal venom in her voice. "You'd love to hear me say how your dick is bigger," She sat up, their lips only a breath away, their gaze locked together. "How you fill me better, how you make me moan and scream your name louder, how he's fucking me and all I can think about is you, isn't Ward?" She watched as his eyes turned dark, almost black, his tongue picking out from his mouth, licking his lips. "Wouldn't you want me on my knees begging to be fucked by you and only you? Begging you to own me?" Their breath was getting heavier with each word and Skye knew very well what game she was playing at.

She knew where to push, what to say, how to say it, to make the animal inside of him come to light. To make the monster show its face so she wouldn't be alone, even if it was for just a few hours. Because make no mistake, for all her martyrdom she knew very well what Coulson and the ACTU did, what they were planing for her people. It ate her up every day that she was leading them all like sheep to be slaughtered.

"You know I would." He spoke softly, cupping her cheek tenderly, almost as if she has was still that girl from the BUS. "You know I'd love nothing more than to make you mine, but we both also know that's never gonna happen." The sincerity in his words cut them both like a knife slicing through butter.

"Try it." She challenged. "Try to make me yours." She fell back against the mattress, stretching her hands over her head and opening her legs wide in an offer. She saw the moment he snapped in his eyes, and smile victoriously. Keeping his gaze locked on hers, Ward reached over her head and pulled the silk tie that was left there from last time free.

"You won't be able to walk for days." He swore as he pulled the silk tight around her wrists, securing them over her head against the headboard.

"I'm counting on it." She hissed as he pushed his knee between her legs, letting the harsh fabric of his jeans rub against her clit. She was already soaked but then again it never took long with him.

"Safe word?" He sobered up for a brief moment, clearly asking her permission to carry on.

"Battleship." She smiled for just a second, a single second, like they weren't screwed up, like they shouldn't be hating each other. Sometimes it made her sad that they came to this, that they both led themselves down roads they shouldn't. But sometimes destiny had things planned for you and you couldn't change them.

"I'm going to tie your legs too." He said as he reached inside the drawer beside the bed and pulled out another set of silky ties and a bottle of lube. She could never be sure about what the said drawer held each time, it was always filled with different things for every different safe house. Sometimes it held feathers and massaging oils and others, like this one, held ties and lube and the occasional flog or paddle. Not that he used those a lot, Ward preferred to use his hand when it came to spanking her, said it felt better and Skye wasn't about to complain, it always got her off.

She watched him as his hands trailed down her smooth legs, taking care in tying the scarfs gently around her ankles, tight enough to keep her in place and her legs open, but not enough to cause any discomfort. His kissed each ankle before his lips trailed up her right calf, and then up her thigh and she pushed her hips down, begging him wordlessly to kiss exactly where she was burning for his attention.

"Patience." He smiled as he grabbed the lube and flipped the lid open, letting the cool liquid fall over her heated flesh, the double sensation making her moan in pleasurable agony. Ward took his time in toying with her, running his fingers between her folds, caressing her clit with different pressure each time, and just when she was on the verge of coming he'd stop altogether. Half an hour into the game she was a panting mess, tears of frustration running down her cheeks but he wasn't even close to starting. "You look very beautiful." He nuzzled her neck, his lips lavishing her throat with attention, sucking on that spot he knew drove her crazy. "And I'm so fucking lucky to be the only one to see you like this." She felt his smile against her skin and it made her smile a little bit too. "Do you wanna come?" He asked cupping her cheeks gently and she nodded eagerly.

"Yes, please." She moaned and he took a stiff nipple into his hot mouth, sucking on the sensitive nub.

"How?" He asked and slipped two fingers inside of her effortlessly, moving them lazily.

"The egg." She panted and Ward smiled knowingly reaching into the drawer for the small device. Pushing the egg shaped vibrator inside of her soaked cunt he turned it on and let the quiet buzz fill the room. Skye's hips shot off of the bed as the vibrations spread through her body, enough to make her squirm but not get her off. "Ward." She growlers and he shook his head still smiling to himself pleased with what he did. Just when she thought she was about to burst he flipped the switch from slow to fast and she lost it, her walls clamped around the egg and she let one moan after the other out as her body bowed to the pleasure.

She tried to pry her legs closed but it was impossible with the ties around them and it only made her orgasm stronger. Skye was pretty sure that her screams could be heard a good few miles, her body vibrating quietly along with the toy inside her. Ward for his part had sat back, removing his shirt and making a point of pulling his cock out, stroking himself to the sight of her, laid on his bed on the verge of being blissed out and this was just the opening act.

"Tired so soon?" He taunted as he leaned over her, finally somewhat relaxed, her orgasm having taken some of the original tension away. She whimpered when he switched the toy off and pulled it out slowly, making her roll her hips already missing it. She would never admit it but out of all the sex toys they used this was by far her favorite one. It never failed to get her off.

"You wish." She murmured eyes still closed. "You wish I was tired so you can brag about how you won one over me without even putting your dick to good use." Ward growled in answer and crushed his lips against hers.

"If that's how you wanna play it." He said as he untied her restrains, massaging her wrists and then her ankles gently. "Then that's how we're gonna play. Roll on you stomach." He instructed and Skye did as she was told. "Raise your ass, stick it out more, and keep your legs closed. I want that pussy tight when I fuck it." Dirty talk never really turned her own until Ward came along. Something about him and his uptight ass letting control go in front of her like that made her wet as hell.

"You sound awfully confident." Skye looked at him over her shoulder as she pushed herself on her hands and knees. The echo of the hard slap against her behind filled the room and she gasped in surprise, his hand leaving a perfect imprint on her skin.

"Keep talking," He half threaten. "And I'll find better use for that mouth of yours." Skye only smirked making a point of licking her lips showing him exactly how much she'd mind that.

"Promises, promises." She said and another slap landed on her ass, harder than the first. Whatever she had to say got cut short as soon as he slipped inside her, slowly, letting her feel every inch of him. "Fuck, babe." The moan she let out vibrated through her body. "You're gonna break me one of these days." She whined when he stilled, wiggling against him, trying to get any kind of friction. "Fuck, move, Ward!" She begged and be laughed finally giving her what she wanted.

"Only I can give this to you." He snarled in her ear, puncturing each word with a hard thrust, his hands leaving imprints on her hips. "Remember that next time you let Sparky get his paws on what's mine." Skye groaned in pleasure when he cupped her tits, pulling at her nipples roughly, his hips never missing a bit as they moved against hers. "I'm the only one that knows how to fuck your cunt into submission." Her walls tighten around him at his words and she came with a shout of his name when he reached between her legs, rubbing her clit roughly. Ward helped her ride it out but wasn't quite done just yet. "On your back again." He instructed slapping her thighs lightly as if to make her move faster. "You are a sight to be seen, you know. Maybe I should take a picture and send it to your boyfriend. Show him exactly what you look like when you've been properly fucked."

"Fuck you." She bite back before he crushed his mouth against hers.

"You're a needy whore, aren't you, Skye ?" He rolled her name, her real name, around with the proper amount of venom, calling her on the lie that was her life and she'd have kicked his teeth out if he hadn't chose that moment to slip back inside of her. "You belong to me, no matter what you tell yourself, all of you was made to be fucked and worshipped by me." He whispered against the skin of her neck, moving lazily, keeping her at the edge of coming.

"Grant." She threw her head back, eyes closed and that was the point where they both knew the game had ended. The moment she called him by his given name was the moment he knew she was finally free even if it was only for a while. "Grant, please." She begged and he didn't need to be told twice, he picked up his pace and she was gone, trashing underneath him. Her nails left dark red lines as she clawed at his back, trying to hold on to something, to anchor herself to the reality around her. He came a few thrusts later, trembling over her, silently emptying himself inside her welcoming body. They didn't speak as he fell beside her on the bed, trying to catch their breath.

"Better?" He asked after a while, grabbing the bottle of water from his bedside table.

"Much better." She admitted and took the bottle from him, curling herself around his body despite the small voice nagging her about the whole 'sleeping with the enemy' thing.

"Anything else?" He asked as he pulled the covers over them, exhaustion evident in his voice.

"No." She answered closing her eyes and for the next few hours she was content to stay just like that.

To pretend like the outside world didn't exist.


End file.
